


работа с мудаками

by colonel_magpie



Series: university num.1819 [1]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Artists RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_magpie/pseuds/colonel_magpie
Summary: Томас Лоуренс не любит проектные работы с конца первого курса
Relationships: George Gordon Byron | Lord Byron/Thomas Lawrence (1769-1830)
Series: university num.1819 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604578
Kudos: 7





	работа с мудаками

Томас Лоуренс не любит проектные работы с конца первого курса. Вернее сказать: со времён Жака-Луи Давида и их драки.  
Конечно, стоит отметить, что всё началось ещё до проекта: их комната с самого начала года напоминала поле боя: британский и французский флаги злобно смотрели друг на друга с противоположных стен, а Лоуренс и Давид обменивались ещё более недовольными взглядами. У Давида было ужасно нелепое (по мнению Томаса) двойное имя, и он любил включать Марсельезу на полную громкость, Томас ехидничал, что рисует Давид ещё хуже, чем воюет французская армия, заходивший в гости (как в гости: пожаловаться на свою личную жизнь и тупых однокурсников) тёзка Лоуренса, Томас Джефферсон, шутил про второе Ватерлоо и, в целом, был прав, потому что Лоуренс и Давид сходились только в одном: в ненависти к тому, кто поселил их вместе.  
И ничего неожиданного в их драке тоже не было. Типичный конфликт культур, как объясняют они старшекурснику Гейнсборо, жившему по соседству и которому пришлось их разнимать. Тот качает головой, глядя, как Давид зажимает разбитый нос, а у Томаса на скуле расцветает фиолетовое пятно синяка.  
В общем, с подачи всё того же Гейнсборо их расселяют, но работать с кем-то Томас всё ещё не любит. Ненавидит.  
— Я одинокий одиночка на тропе одиночества, — говорит он Джефферсону, когда тот зовёт его писать проект по праву (зачем вообще право на факультете дизайна?).  
Следующим утром Томас узнаёт, что для таких же как он, не нашедших себе компанию, пары для работ распределены. Спустя час, который Томас проводит в попытках успокоить себя тем, что хуже Давида уже не будет, он узнает, что у него впереди — месяц работы бок о бок с Джорджем Байроном.  
«Почему не Давид», — обречённо думает Томас, когда его телефон пиликает: Байрон хочет добавиться к нему в друзья.  
«привет том»  
Лоуренс всегда пишет с запятыми и ненавидит, когда его имя сокращают (это позволено только Артуру Уэлсли).  
«энн свалила в последний момент»  
«так что мы теперь работаем вместе»  
Лоуренс не знает, что это за Энн, но молчаливо с ней согласен: никто не заслуживает работать с Джорджем Байроном.  
Когда они встречаются в библиотеке и Байрон виснет у него на шее с радостным «здравствуй», Томас прилагает все усилия, чтобы с максимумом доброжелательности не ответить ему:  
— Хуявствуй!  
Вместо этого он говорит:  
— Слезь с меня.  
И ещё:  
— Все расчёты и прочую письменную работу делаю я. Не подходи к документам.  
Байрон соглашается и чешет нос розовой ручкой, обильно украшенной блёстками.  
Потом они долго сидят за книгами: читает, правда, только Томас, Байрон что-то пишет в телефоне. Наверное, стихи, некоторые из них Лоуренс видел на байроновской странице в Фэйсбуке; на его вкус — слишком пафосно, а на пафос у Томаса аллергия, также как на самого Байрона, также как и на вездесущих неуёмных долбоёбов в целом.  
С другой стороны — какая разница, что Байрон пишет, главное, что все полтора часа, что они тут сидят, он молчит.  
— Ты дружишь с Уэлсли? — тишина заканчивается.  
Томас кивает.  
— Поверить не могу что ты в нём нашёл, он же козёл, хочешь, кстати, посмотреть, что я про него написал? — скороговоркой выдаёт Байрон, и Лоуренс тяжело вздыхает: то, что Артур мудак, не заметил бы только слепой и глухой, но в отличии от Байрона он хотя бы может помолчать.  
Неожиданно в библиотеку шумно вваливается Джефферсон и грациозно подплывает к их столу. В глазах у него неподдельное сочувствие (Томасу почти приятно).  
— Я украду моего дорогого Лоуренса на часок другой, у нас там проблемы с картиной девятнадцатого века, а он у нас специалист, ты же не против, Томас?  
Томас не против, Томас охуительно рад.  
— Увидимся завтра, — подмигивает Байрон и на прощание целует Томаса в щёку.  
«Отвратительное гейство», — думает Лоуренс, пока идёт к выходу, слушает болтовню Джефферсона о том, как он благородно решил его спасти, и трёт щёку. От неё пахнет одеколоном Байрона.


End file.
